FORWARD!
by paxtofettel
Summary: My first fanfic. This story is about a group of psychadets fighting in WW1. Please, be nice with reviews
1. Chapter 1

"FORWARD!"

"God, that damn arty is keeping me awake" said Quentin, looking out his dugout.

"Better get used to it, its going to keep shooting for weeks" Nils quietly said cleaning his rifle.

Quentin just groaned and tried to go to sleep.

The war was at full swing, after the assassination of Ferdinand, Germany went to war with France and in turn, went to war with Britain.

The psicadets from America decided that volunteering in the war would be great, however the only ones who actually signed up were:Quentin, Nils, Razputin, Dogen, and Bobby.

Raz walked down the trench, looking at a picture of his loved one and wife, Lili Zanatto.

In the picture, she was carrying a small bundle, that bundle was Lili and Raz's newborn son.

On the way to his post, Raz encountered Dogan working at the observation post.

"Any sight of those Fritz, Dogen?" Raz asked Dogen

"Nothing, its been very quiet" Dogen told Raz with a bored face.

"Alright make sure to tell us if anything bad happens" Razputin ordered Dogen.

"M'kay" Dogen said

"_I get the feeling that things are going to get hairy_" Raz nervously thought

Author's note: So what did you think. Please be nice, this is my first ever time at writing a story.


	2. Night of Danger

Chapter two, ENJOY!!!!

////////////////////////////

During the night, the group sat near the fire keeping watch over the trench.

"Hey, Nils got a light" Bobby Zilch asked showing a cigarette.

"Yeah" Nils looked around and made sure no one was looking before using his pyrokenesis

Bobby Zilch changed a lot since childhood. Now he wasn't an insufferable prick like in camp. He also married a strange girl who thought she was from space.

Nils entered the war so he can impress the ladies, however he did not expect that the war would turn ugly.

Dogen wanted to see if he can overcome his cowardice by fighting in the war, but instead was stationed as a support trooper.

And Raz, well, he was worried that the Germans would invade his homeland of Lithuania and kill his family.

For a while, everything was quiet, the only thing they could hear was their breathing.

Then suddenly, Nils started shouting "Crap, someone is sneaking up on us", They saw a squad of Sturmtruppen (trans:Stormtroopers) sneaking making their way to the trench.

"OK, Bobby, man the machine gun, Dogen, alert the rest of the men" Raz shouted.

"The rest of you, fix bayonets and get ready" Nils and Quentin fixed their bayonets and loaded their rifles.

"On my mark, get ready" As RAz got ready to shout his orders, he noticed that the men were all praying to god.

"FIRE!!!!" soon the silence of the night was replaced by the screams of dying soldiers and the sound of guns firing.

The horde of attackers seemed endless but after a while, the shooting stopped.

Everyone let out a big sigh of relief, "Holy shit, we made it" Quentin said.

"Yeah, but there's no telling how many are left" Dogen added.

"Very good lads, you sure pulled out that time" a voice called from behind them

They turned around to find their C.O. standing behind them with a smile on his face.

"If you hadn't woke us up, we probably would have been dead by now"

"Thank you sir, but Private Nils is the one who saved the day" Raz said, Nils just blushed.

"I see, tell me, how did you know that there was going to be an attack?" The CO asked.

The men's faces paled, no one knew that they were psychics and they were afraid of the consequences if they found out.

"Um.. lucky guess" Nils answered, his heart was on the verge of stopping.

"Hmmm, fair enough, carry on boys" The CO then left.

"Crap, I thought that was the end" Raz chuckled

The next day, the boys were just keeping watch when they heard something in the sky.

They looked up to find two airplanes battling to the death.

Then one of the planes started spewing black smoke and spiraling to the ground, it was a friendly plane.

"Shit they got one of ours" Bobby shouted pointing to the downed plane which had crashed.

"Wait, I think I see some thing moving" said Dogen.

Indeed, there was a figure rustling near the remains.

"The pilots alive, cover me, I'm going in" Raz said.

Raz soon went over the trench and rushed to the pilot while bullets were whizzing past his head. He soon reached the pilot but he could not get a good look at his face so he slung the pilot over his shoulder and ran towards his trench.

Raz made it back in one piece and when the group got a good look at the pilot's face, they et out a loud gasp.

"Its…… Vernon??!!"

///////////////////

Oh shit, I brought Vernon to the war. What will happen next. Review and find out. Review please I beg of you review.


	3. Character Profiles

Yea so, people might be confused about the characters in my story so here is a brief description of each

///////////////////////////////

Raz: 22 year old, leader of the group, still has goggles but wears then on the of his British army helmet (they are volunteering in the Brit army), Married to Lili (obviously) and has a infant son, has a bit of fuzz on his face.

Bobby: 24 yrs. Old, machine gunner, now he is nicer than in the game, combed his hair back and fixed his teeth. Loves to smoke.

Dogen:19 Yrs old, youngest in group, observation trooper, short but now very skinny. Short, brown hair. Has overcome fear of squirrels.

Quentin: 26 Yrs Old. Oldest in the group. Sniper and spy. Calm and laid back. In love with Phoebe. Has a scar over left eye due to a early battle. Hates the war.

Nils: 23 Yrs Old. Ladies man (Allegedly). Rifleman. Thinks that fighting will make the ladies love him. Has short wavy blonde hair.

Vernon: 21 Yrs Old. Pilot (volunteer). Has long jet black hair. Lost monotone voice and but still tells long stories. Friends with Eddie Rickenbacker (Ace Pilot). Married to Franke (C'mon you know I had to do that). Crashed in front of the group's trench.

////////////

Well that's the characters up until now. Maybe I'll add some more characters.

Tim Schafer commands you to review.


	4. New Recruit

Well beautiful fans, I have decided to continue my story for your entertainment. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Psychonauts or WW1 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As bullets whizzed over their heads, the group started with open eyes at their new guest.

"I don't bloody believe it, Vernon joined without telling us??!!" Nils cried

"I thought he and Franke were going to get marry next month, why the hell did he join?" Quentin said.

Suddenly, Vernon's eyes started fluttering and suddenly shot up. "Guys, is that really you??!!" Vernon stared at the group with a smile.

"Holy shit buddy, never thought I would see you in this mess of a war" Bobby said with glee as he patted Vernon's shoulder, "Especially seeing fall out of the sky".

Suddenly Raz spoke up, "Vernon, what are you doing her, I thought you were marrying Franke?" Vernon brow furrowed. "Didn't you guys hear, the U.S. entered the war" Everyone's eyes suddenly shot up.

"I don't believe it, why did the US enter?" Vernon looked at the group sadly until he opened his mouth to talk. "A US cruise ship was sunk by a Kraut submarine, after that well the rest is history" They were suddenly interrupted by the loud voice of their CO.

"You there lad, what's your name and rank?" Vernon stood up and saluted the man, "Vernon Tripe, United States air force, I was shot down by a Kraut plane but I was dragged here". "Very well, tell me Tripe, do you know how to use one of these?" the CO handed a standard issue army rifle.

"Yes sir" Vernon responded. "Good, welcome to the British Army, mate, grab your helmet over at the supply desk" Vernon saluted the general and faced the guys, "Well looks like were are all together in this".

SCENEDIVIDEROFDOOM

The next day had been very brutal. Artillery shells tearing up their trench, the winter snow freezing the dead and the occasional raiding party attacking.

"Man, I wish I was at home with Elka right now" Nils said sadly. "We all want to go home, but its our duty to fight for stupid generals" Dogen added. "Say Raz, didn't your wife give birth to a son recently??" Bobby asked. "Yea, she named him Augustus, after my father" Raz said warmly. "What about you, Bobby, how is Chloe?" Raz asked. "I just got a letter from her, let me read it to you guys" Bobby then took out what looked like an envelope out of his uniform pocket.

**Dear Bobby,**

**It seems an eternity since we last kissed on the train platform. Things here are not so good, people are losing a lot of jobs, businesses have been closing down and people are looting from any open shops. But worry not for everything here is well. As I write this letter, all I can do is pray to God for your safe return. I miss you dearly and I hope to see you again after the war.**

**Sincerely,**

**Chloe**

"Wow looks like things there aren't going so well" Quentin said with a sad face. "Hey Quentin, how's Phoebe" Dogen asked quite suddenly. " Oh she is fine, she told me she was with child." Quentin's eyes started to tear up, "I'm going to be a father guys". Everyone cheered for Quentin when suddenly the troop's CO shouted. "Lads, I just got orders from high command" the CO had a serious look on his face "We are to assault the enemy trench tomorrow"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

DUM DUM DUUUUMMMM

I'm evil aren't I.

Anyway if anyone who thinks this story would make a great fanart material, feel free to PM me at deviantart. My account is paxtofettel.

Please R and R or Chuck Norris will kick your ass.


End file.
